Title?
by SasuNaru Fangirl Seme
Summary: Warnings inside. Team seven is thrown into a simple mission, but they all seem simple in the beginning. Is it feelings or hormones? How does it feel on the Anniversary of your family's death? How quick does hypothermia kill? Full Summ. Inside. SasuNaru.
1. Clothes

So. After being at the coast for five and a half days with my grandparents, and using my imagination while in normal beach like situations, I came up with a Fanfiction. I thought of the boys (Sasuke and Naruto.) A lot, and tried to imagine dangerous situations that could have occurred while I was doing simple things. Then I worked out a plot the whole time I was there! I didn't think the idea was too cliché either…

Warnings: SasuNaru and minor NaruSasu. (Yaoi.) Some OOC. Peril. Bad grammar. Crappy Mission ideas. Filler characters that I suppose could be OCs, but they aren't a big part of the plot.

Note: The 'FABPOV' series is still being written, but I'm a bit stuck, so I hope this fixes it.

Switches point of views with Sasuke and Naruto, starting now with Sasuke. They are at the twelve to thirteen-ish age. They are currently in Konoha.

* * *

I glowered down at my bed, covered in clothes. Here I was, acting like a woman would, fussing over what to wear. I knew I was picky, but not about this. I never normally cared what I wore. But Kakashi drilled it into everyone's head, that if we didn't look our best, we would be feeling it later. What we would be feeling, I could only imagine.

He said to dress fancy, and I owned nothing remotely fancy - that I knew of, anyway- and I refused to tailor the name of the unspeakable sibling's clothes. I didn't want to think about him and take out more of my poor backyard's foliage, I wanted to find some damned clothes.

Thinking back to when Kakashi gave us the orders, I imagined how Naruto and Sakura were fairing.

__

"Alright boys, you're done, but I have an announcement."

Naruto tried to throw in one last punch, but I ducked my head, then we both turned to Kakashi, along with Sakura.

"Something good?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"That depends. We're meeting a client. He has a lot of money, and he's invited us to dinner before he explains a mission. Apparently it'll be tough."

"Do you know what it is?" Sakura asked, unconsciously rocking slightly on her heels.

"He'll tell us during the meeting." Kakashi replied, shaking his head. "But I'm warning you three. You'd better look your best, and behave perfectly. As I said before, he has money. He won't want us to do the mission if we aren't polished."

"So by our best..?" I muttered.

"Dress fancy, clean up, no arguing. Don't speak unless prompted, you know." Kakashi said, shrugging. "So, can you all dress up?"

"I can be fancy!" Sakura replied.

"I'll find something." Naruto shrugged.

"Hn."

I imagined Sakura would probably look like a slut, but that was hardly an offense, because she was the least sluttish of all the women I had ever seen. Women were horrible creatures. They all seemed that way, at least at some point.

It made me stop my rummaging through clothes for a moment when I wondered what Naruto was doing. It was almost completely impossible to imagine the dobe dressing up. I'm not ashamed to say he was good looking anyway, (which made up for his personality,) but I wondered if the attire would ruin it. Then I remembered Iruka was probably helping him with what would look good, so I didn't worry. Iruka had to be somewhat tasteful.

Finally I found it. My savior in the form of clothes. They were a size away from being way too small to wear, and tight all the same, but they would work. I showered and did my hair like I always did. I'd had Sakura tell me my hair looked amazing everyday, naturally, but she'd do anything for my attention. I've caught her weird faces on days I had just left my bed hair.

I refused the urge of using the mirror, and walked downstairs to the front door. I was surprised at the weather. It was winter, and had been freezing and rainy, but it finally got cold enough to snow. I glanced down at the step up to my glass door, and each flake that fell melted instantly. It wouldn't stick.

I walked back in for a second, opened the closet in the hall, and grabbed a black jacket. I think someone told me once black and blue didn't go together, but who cared?

Still trying to imagine the impossible sight of Naruto in clothes other than his normal loud attire, I stepped outside and locked my door, not that anyone would break in, anyway. My district was roped off, and as far as I knew, no one cared about what was inside. Maybe that was why I could never find any fortune left behind by the Uchiha's. They- whoever 'they' was -had already come and taken it all.

Kakashi had told us to meet him at the main gate, and that we would walk from there. He said it was only around four or five miles away, in one of our smaller, surrounding villages. I started to head there, pulling at my clothes as much as possible while I was still alone, trying to loosen them up.

So…the dobe in fancy clothes…

* * *

Uh…The snazzy clothes idea didn't come from the beach XD I did dress in some old clothes that were too small, though. That was just some random idea I had that will make a tiny bit more sense later on. This really sucks for a first chapter, I know, I know, but after they meet this guy (?), and the mission starts, it'll get better .


	2. Charming

AN: Writing has been seriously wearing me down lately. Suddenly I have so many things going on in life, I hardly ever have access to my computer, I'm writing two fanfictions and one novel, (More like trying.) and I'm running an afterschool club soon, so I have to prepare for that and then do it. I still love these stories, and will never give up on them, but the updates are going to be slow. Much slower. I'm also a little forzen on all of my stories, so if anyone has suggestions, I'd love to hear them.

* * *

"Hold still please." It was the umpteenth time Iruka had asked me to stay still, but I couldn't, seeing as the meeting time had already come, and I would for sure be late.

"Ruru, I'm already supposed to be there!" I tried to avoid the comb that was about to go through my hair again, but failed.

Iruka sighed. "Kakashi won't be there for another half an hour at least."

I huffed and surrendered. Sasuke and Sakura would be, though. They were probably already there.

Iruka was doing my hair at the moment, combing it down while still keeping some of it's spiky nature. It was one of the most degrading things in the world to have Iruka do my hair, aside from having him help me with my clothes as well, but after everything he had done for me, I supposed I should let him do it if he wanted to. My hair looked nice to boot, which was a bonus.

I was already dressed, so I just had to be done with my hair to leave. I had black slacks on that I didn't know I owned until now. They could be used as both casual and fancy, depending on what they were put with shirt wise. My shirt was white and short sleeved, with a defined mandarin collar at the top. Sitting in front of a mirror while Iruka did my hair made me realize there was no orange, and I kind of liked it.

Iruka's hands worked at the knot of my headband, aiming to get it off. "Take it with you, but don't wear it." He said. "You look much cuter without." He dropped it onto the counter in front of us.

"Don't call me cute!" I whined, drooping my head, unable to physically protest. I reached for the headband, and dropped it into the gray bag I planned to take.

Finally, Iruka sent me out. It was snowing, so I had to run back in and grab a coat, but I was quick to leave afterwards.

When I came up on Sasuke and Sakura, I didn't get so much as a chastise from Sakura like I usually would- on the rare cases I was late. When I got closer, I realized she hadn't even noticed me, and I hadn't noticed what had her so engrossed. She was wearing a light green spaghetti strap dress that stopped just above her knees, and her headband was replaced with a hair bow. She had a white sweater on top of the dress, helping with the cold.

"You look really pretty, Sakura."

No response.

"Kakashi's late, as usual." Sasuke, who was out of my direct line of sight spoke.

"He's never on time!" I half agreed, turning to look at him.

Then I had to turn back around, because unlike Sakura, I wasn't proud of gaping at Sasuke.

Sasuke was naturally good looking, I had to give him that. Dark hair, black eyes, and pale skin on a perfectly toned body. For his age, anyway. At first I denied it, but realized it was only because I was jealous. The outfit he was now wearing, though, seemed to make him perfect, aside from being too tight. Maybe that was a good thing.

He had a silk, navy blue shirt on with a squared off collar, and the top two buttons were undone. It could have been to avoid suffocating, but I'm sure he wouldn't have looked as good without it. His white shorts he wore for training had been replaced with white pants that stopped just past his ankles. He had an unzipped black jacket on, so I could see the shirt but not the length of the sleeves. He was missing his headband, and his bangs were combed together, not parted to each side of his face like they usually were. I suppose it wouldn't have been an issue, but all I ever saw him in was a short sleeved shirt and shorts.

"You're late too." Sakura finally murmured, no trace of anger in her voice. She must have thought the same thing.

"I-I know. Iruka made me stay late." I avoided the reason-being the hair- and tried to keep my eyes averted from Sasuke. Things slowly returned to normal.

"Sure." Sakura sounded a bit sarcastic now. "Hey, since when do Kakashi's clients ask us to dinner first? What rank do you think it is? We're only Genin."

"No idea! But it has to be something Kakashi would let us do."

On that note, silence fell again and we waited. Waited, waited, and waited for Kakashi to show up. I absentmindedly watched snowflakes fall, isolating one from all of the rest, and following it with my eyes until it hit the ground, and melted. Then I isolated another and began again.

"Look who decided to show up." Sasuke's brooding voice made Sakura and I look up.

"Heh, well yes, you see…Do I have to say anything?" Kakashi, clad in a suit -more business like than fancy- and certainly not attractive for his demeanor, approached us.

"It's always the same old crap." I replied angrily.

"Good, then we can get going!" He ignored my annoyed and disrespectful attitude - and Sasuke and Sakura's- like he always did. "You all look nice."

"Thanks," Sakura and I said at the same time, Sasuke just nodding, I'm sure.

"Now all I ask is that you behave. It would probably make it easier if you didn't speak at all. Unless prompted." He added.

Sakura practically snorted. "I don't think Naruto can promise you that!"

"Hey!" I whined. "All you have to tell me is that it's a mission! I'll be as quiet as a mouse!"

Kakashi smiled. "Then a mission, it is."

"Some mission." Sasuke shook his head with an amused smirk.

"You're so right, Sasuke!" Sakura giggled.

Ugh, don't throw up. I thought, trying to avoid getting sick. Sasuke was charming, but Sakura was desperate.

Whoa, that came out wrong.


End file.
